


Undertale x Reader Oneshots

by ADoorToNowhere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADoorToNowhere/pseuds/ADoorToNowhere
Summary: A collection of Undertale x reader oneshots to help me get accustomed to using AO3. I'm new to the site and this will be my first post so I'm sorry if this is a bit messy.
Relationships: /reader - Relationship, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Undertale x Reader Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end of your journey through the underground, but right as your about to meet Asgore Sans stops you and asks you an important question.
> 
> "Wanna go on a date?"

Author's note: thanks to my dumbass friend for this steller prompt ily bitch :)

You made your way through the halls of the Dreamur castle, your steps echoing loudly as your feet came down on the cold tile. At the end of the corridor stood a familiar face, Sans. As you came closer you noticed something, the look on his face, he looked nervous.

“Hey kid” he said with a lazy wave as you got closer.

“Hey Sans, what are you doing here?” you responded quizzically

“I guess i just wanted to see you off before you... y’know.”

An awkward silence fell over the both of you, after a few seconds Sans spoke again “Listen, I know you're kinda busy right now but there's something I’ve been meaning to ask you...” He shuffled nervously “Would you like to go on a date?” He looked up at you and waited for a reply.

“Of course you idiot!” you said playfully punching him in the arm.

He seemed to relax instantly ,letting out a sigh and going back to his usual self.”There’s this Italian place that just opened in Snowdin, wanna check it out?”

You nodded and he grabbed you by the hand and started leading you away “Come on, I know a shortcut.”

***

You and Sans walked hand in hand through Snowdin town and it appeared that at some point he had changed into a suit. 

“Wait , hold on, when did you find the time to change into a suit?” you quizzed 

“I was wearing it under my hoodie,” Sans responded with a grin.

The two of you approached a small restaurant tucked away in the corner of Snowdin. It was decently busy inside, groups of monsters sat all around the establishment chattering and enjoying their food. As you both walked further into the restaurant you were greeted by another familiar face, Papyrus.

“HELLO BROTHER, HELLO HUMAN” He called excitedly “WELCOME TO PAPYRUS’ SUPER COOL RESTAURANT! TABLE FOR TWO? ”.You both greeted him and nodded. "RIGHT THIS WAY" He said leading you over to a table. Sans pulled out your chair motioning for you to sit down but as you lowered yourself down onto the seat he quickly pulled it out from under you.However what he wasn't expecting was you staying upright in a sitting position even without the chair to hold you up.You looked up at him with a smug grin and he looked down at you in shock.He chuckled and let out sigh of defeat "I should have guessed you wouldn't have fallen for that o-" as Sans sat down he was interrupted by the loud and familiar sound of a whoopee cushion.You stifled a giggle and he looked at you in awe.There was no getting away form it,he was absolutely head over heels for you!

Suddenly two menus were slammed down onto the table bringing you both back to reality."HEY PUNKS!" It was Undyne, it seems she's taken up a part time job as a waiter."what can I get you two nerds?" she beamed.

You picked up a menu and opened it.There seemed to be a fair few options...but upon further inspection you realized that every option was spaghetti."Uhh I'll have the spaghetti...I guess?" you responded. "I'll have that too" added Sans. 

Undyne nodded, took the menus and walked back to the kitchen. Once she had left Sans looked over at you "I would have taken you to Grilby's" he said trying to spark conversation "But I'm not allowed back until I pay of my tab" "So now you're gonna start a tab here until you get banned?" "Family discount" he said with a wink which made you chuckle a little.Sans might be lazy as sin but there was always something so lovable about him.

You both sat for a moment in silence trying to think of what to talk about when you heard a quiet "psst" form the table next to you.You try to ignore it but the stranger is persistent "PSST! Over here!". You turn your head just enough to see who was trying to get your attention and to your surprise you came face to face with Flowey. He was placed on the table next to you in a vase, seemingly trying to blend in as a centerpiece. "Listen I wanna help you out here,I'm gonna be telling you what to say to him to win his heart!" you glared at him, you knew fine well this yellow flower had ulterior motives. "Hey don't give me that look" he sulked "anyway first things first, tell him he looks awful in that suit! Trust me he'll thank you for being so honest with him!"

You looked at Flowey dumbfounded by his suggestion "That's a terrible idea!"

"COME ON!" Flowey protested "He looks terrible in that thing!"

"He looks lovely you yellow prick!"

You were starting to get heated and Sans had noticed

"Is everything ok?"He asked

Your turned to him with a smile "Do you think killing a flower is considered murder?"

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU ,YOU KNOW!" Flowey yelled at you "Anyway" He said turning towards Sans"You look awful in that suit,I don't know why you even bothered"

Sans sighed and looked at the floor "He's right,I mean look at me" he lifted up his arms to show off how baggy the suit was on him "This thing barely fits me...This kind of fancy stuff really isn't my forte" he chuckled slightly trying to lighten the mood. You grabbed both his hands and held them close to you "I think you look amazing in it!" you looked him in the eyes "I'm so happy you put all this effort in for me but you don't have to change yourself for me. I love you for who you are! laziness and floor socks included." You could hear Flowey fake a vomiting noise in response.

Sans could've cried right there and then, hearing something so loving from you made him feel like the luckiest monster in the underground. He relaxed back into his chair and smiled "Hey, how about we just go back to my place and play video games or something like that?" "That sounds like a great idea, let's go!" you got up excitedly and Sans followed.Just then Undyne came back with the plates of food "Wait, where are you two going?" Sans turned to her and grinned"Home, just put the food on my tab" Undyne just nodded in confusion and took the food back to the kitchen.

As you and Sans started walking out the door you could hear the frustrated yells of Papyrus,something about Sans being a Lazy Bones, and you both erupted into loud laughter.You walked home together arm in arm laughing and exchanging puns and in that moment, all the hardships you went through in the underground were more than worth it.


End file.
